Faut qu'on parle
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: UA / La suite de "Je veux porter la culotte à la maison" et de "Je veux un homme, un VRAI" que je vous invite à lire, si vous avez du temps à perdre / Roderich et Elizaveta ont une petite discussion... Enfin... C'est surtout Roderich qui a une conversation! / POV Elizaveta


**Titre:** Chéri, faut qu'on parle

**Date d'écriture:** (oui, ça va me servir d'excuse) cette nuit, donc si ça n'a pas de sens, sorry! haha

**Rating:** M (oui, faites attention au rating! Le langage est explicite, parfois)

**Pairing:** Roderich/Elizaveta

**Résumé:** UA / Vous êtes tombé/e sur la suite de "Je veux porter la culotte à la maison" et "Je veux un homme, un VRAI" / Bref Roderich et Elizaveta ont une discussion, enfin c'est surtout Roderich qui a une discussion.

**Disclaimers:** Tout est la faute de Himaruya Hidekaz!

**Musique écoutée pendant l'écriture:** (Plus exactement AVANT l'écriture, ça a déclenché un éclair de génie, enfin génie... C'est un bien grand mot, haha) Lady Marmalade - Christina Aguilera, Pink, Lil' Kim, Mya

**Note de l'auteure:** OUI, Roderich est OOC, mais sinan, cette fic ne pourrait pas être, me tuez pas, merci =)

**Note de l'auteure 2:** OUI, Elizaveta peut sembler kinky, mais merde, une gonzesse c'est pas une petite chose pure et innocente. Mais elle est pas toute seule, Roderich aussi, ils sont deux, ils vont lancer une mode! (Enfin, Roderich, vu cque j'ai lu qu'il y avait dans ce pays, jme suis dit qu'un ptit côté kinky serait plutôt... Logique?)

**Note de l'auteure 3:** Enjoy, haha! Me tuez pas, il faisait nuit, j'avais froid et j'arrivais pas à dormir! Mais enjoy quand même! o(*' w '*)o

* * *

"Chéri, faut qu'on parle, toi et moi. TOUT. DE. SUITE."

"Ça tombe bien, j'allais te dire la même chose. Le plus vite sera le mieux."

"Parfait." Je suis envahie d'une vague de stress. Sa voix était si stricte! "Mais je change de fringues avant." Je retire mes vêtements pour quelque chose de plus confortable. J'enfile mon pantalon d'intérieur, j'attrape le sous-pull que Roderich repose sur le lit avec ma main au passage. Depuis quand il a tant de force? Depuis quand il est dans mon dos?

"J'ai dit 'le plus vite sera le mieux', Elizaveta." Je déglutis. Ses lèvres ont effleuré mon oreille. Frisson.

Je me retourne face à lui. Contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il m'a vue en soutien-gorge, il ne rougit pas. Au contraire, il jette un rapide coup d'œil. J'aurais su, j'en aurais mis un bordeaux en dentelle plutôt que çui en coton super confortable et plein de bouloches.

"Roderich, chéri. Il me semble t'avoir dit que je changeais de fringues avant."

"Elizaveta, il me semble t'avoir dit que je voulais une discussion." Merde... Ça craint. Il va me quitter. Je commence à trembler.

"Oh! Mets ton vêtement! Tu trembles! Tes bras sont tout froids!" Dieu merci, il a cru que je me les gelais! J'enfile mon sous-pull et vais au salon

"Donc tu voulais parler."

"Exactement."

"Les dames d'abord! Ecoute, je veux pas qu'on se sépare ou quoi. Ça fait 5 ans qu'on est ensemble, et je veux que ça dure encore au moins autant de temps. Et je veux que tu..." Il redresse ses lunettes.

"Laisse-moi en placer une!" Roderich? C'est mon Roderich?

"Je parlais, je te ferais remarquer!" Il attrape mon menton entre ses doigts et me regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Coup de tazer avec ses yeux bleu lazer.

"J'AI. DIT. Laisse-moi. En. Placer. Une!" Ton autoritaire. Allô Lizzie, ici la Terre.

"J'aimerais que t..." Impact. Coup de chaud. Touchée. Coulée. Col roulé, mauvaise idée.

"Elizaveta. Je parle. Tu m'écoutes. Compris?" Moi qui voulais un homme, un vrai, je suis servie. Quoi que tu lui aies dit, MERCI GILBERT!

"Tout d'abord, quand je prends les courses, tu me les laisses, COMPRIS?"

"Un homme avec un doigt en moins, c'est..." Excuse bidon interrompue.

"Un homme qui porte des sacs en plastique ne peut pas avoir un doigt en moins."

"Tu vas te fouler le poignet." Il plaque mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Moi au mur. Prends-moi contre, tant que t'y es.

"Et là, il est foulé, mon poignet?" Je sais plus quoi dire. "Si je veux te préparer un repas, tu me laisses la cuisine."

"Je rêve ou tu me donnes un ordre?"

"Je fais la liste de mes requêtes."

"Je peux les refuser."

"Non." Nouveau coup de tazer oculaire. C'est un appel à la débauche, ce type. Il défait sa cravate. Un bouton de chemise. Remontage de lunettes. Non... Il s'énerve, il a chaud, y'a rien de sexuel. Okay, soit je suis frustrée, soit je suis TRÈS frustrée.

"Je ne suis fait fait en sucre, Elizaveta."

"Tu t'es fait mal au poignet en attrapant ma brosse."

"Accident de parcours." Voyez-vous ça.

J'essaie de dégager mes mains de la sienne. Pas moyen. Il resserre même légèrement son étreinte.

"Tss, tss, tss... Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire, là? Fuir? Mais vous n'irez nulle part, mademoiselle Hédervary."

"Roderich..." Toi. Moi. Le lit, le canapé, peu importe. MAINTENANT! J'inspire un bon coup. "Roderich..."

"Oui?" Il sourit contre mes lèvres, le sadique!

"Tu me fais mal."

"Ma fierté prend pire à la face tous les jours. Par ailleurs, je te rappelle que TU as demandé à ce qu'on ait une discussion."

"Je suis plaquée au mur, les mains au-dessus de la tête, t'appelles ça discuter, toi?"

"Oui. Je parle. Tu réponds. Nous discutons, Elizaveta. J'essaie juste de me faire entendre, mais tu m'interromps à chaque fois." Mais j'aime quand tu m'interromps quand je t'interromps. Surtout là.

"Ensuite... Le sexe." Il passe sa main sous mon haut et part à la rencontre de ma peau. Je me mords l'intérieur de la bouche pour donner l'illusion que je garde ma contenance alors que j'ai juste envie d'indécence.

"J'aimerais changer un peu." Sa voix si douce et claire habituellement est enflammée et enrouée quand il murmure.

"Savoir ce que ça fait d'être en position de force." Sa cuisse gauche glisse entre les miennes. Cette fois je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Je me fiche de faire illusion ou non.

"Avoir le contrôle." Sa main dégrafe mon soutien-gorge. Il est plus rapide que moi pour le désagrafage!

"Décider de quoi te donner." Il me mordille l'oreille. "Du temps pendant lequel je te ferai languir." Ses doigts s'infiltrent dans mon pantalon.

"T'entendre me supplier."

"Vicieux."

"On est deux dans ce cas, Elizaveta." Léger mouvement. Je gémis. J'ai terriblement envie de lui. C'est la première fois qu'il agit comme ça et j'ai du mal à formuler une pensée sans sexe.

"T-Tu vou-voulais me dire a-a-utre chose?"

"Oui, mais à toi la parole." Mauvaise idée. TRÈS mauvaise idée!

"Je... Je suis toujours inquiète pour toi. C'est pour ça que... ET PUIS MERDE!" Étonné, il desserre légèrement son étreinte à mes poignets. J'en profite pour me libérer. Je l'attrape par la cravate et l'emmène dans la chambre. J'en peux plus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je me réveille avant Roderich. J'enfile ma robe de chambre et téléphone à Gilbert.

"Je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, ni combien de comprimés de viagra t'as foutu dans son verre, mais merci! C'est une femme comblée qui te parle!"

"Was?! Ah merde, Elizaveta, il est 8 heures du mat'! J'ai une gueule de bois pas possible!"

"Merci Gilbert!"

"Mais pour..." Je raccroche. Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Mais WAOUH, quoi! Je le connaissais pas comme ça!

"Elizaveta? Où es-tu?" Je retourne dans le lit.

"Juste là." Il m'embrasse. "Tu voulais me dire quoi, hier, juste avant qu'on finisse au lit?" Il sort une boîte en carton toute abîmée, l'ouvre, se tourne, puis se retourne vers moi. Un solitaire!

"J'ai longuement hésité. Et à condition que tu ne m'écrases plus à la maison, et SEULEMENT à cette condition non négociable, m'accorderais-tu ta main?"

Mon seul réflexe a été de tomber dans les pommes. Évanouie, mais fiancée! Enfin, c'est Roderich qui m'a dit que j'avais sombré. Je me souviens juste de sa demande et d'une coupure de courant qui n'en était pas une. J'ai dit oui, bien-sûr. Je suis pas folle!

* * *

THE END! =)

Mais si c'est pas Gilbert, qui est-ce?! *musique suspense*

**Remerciements: **

**- Ma presque nuit blanche qui me fait pas penser rond**

**- Ma fièvre (oui, ça aide)**

**- Mon fidèle paquet de chips qui m'a pas laissée mourir de faim devant l'écran**

**- Et en avance, les reviewers et les lecteurs anonymes en espérant que ça vous ait plus, perso, jme suis éclatée à écrire 8D**

**Jvous kiffouille les pépitos et les pépitas o/ A la prochaine fic!**

**Blitz**


End file.
